foundation_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Aspertan Rebellion
The '''Aspertan Rebellion' was an uprising against the rule of Emperor Kandar VII on the planet of Asperta, located in the Trailing Arm region of the Galaxy. Prelude Kandar VII, the Galactic Emperor since 11525 GE, was known as a brutal, greedy, and power-hungry ruler. He ruled the Galactic Empire with an iron fist, forcing worlds that previously enjoyed some measure of autonomy and independence to bow to his will. These actions enraged many, but what the majority did not know was that the Emperor was being manipulated by the aristocrats of the Imperial court (although he was naturally greedy as well). Among those manipulators was Chancellor Jerril Veerdon, along with several conspiring members of the Council of Lords. They wanted more power for themselves, each having his own reasons, and believed that the Empire was becoming too "liberal and weak" in terms of governing its territory. They planned on putting territories under their direct control and tightening their grip on the Galaxy. Emperor Kandar VII went along with it (being manipulated by them) and believed that he was on his way to achieving absolute power. Many worlds that were autonomous within the Empire, such as those with their own leaders, were forced to accept Imperial Prefects (regional governors). Anyone who resisted was usually to weak to put up a proper defense and was slaughtered by the Imperial Navy. However, as a result of these actions, there were those within the Empire itself that believed that it was becoming too harsh. Along with directly subjugating planets, the Emperor was also greatly raising taxes, drafting large numbers of men, and coming up with countless new (and often ridiculous) regulations. Among those was Prefect Otho Norva, who governed Asperta and its surrounding sector. So in 11542 GE, he declared independence from the Empire (with support of the local government on Asperta, as well as the Imperial garrison, which was subverted to his cause) and prepared to defend himself. The Emperor and the Council of Lords were outraged, but not too surprised, that one of their own betrayed them in such a manner. They immediately dispatched an Imperial fleet to the system, under the joint command of Admiral Octavius Valkorion and Admiral Rojahn Damocles–two of the most experienced officers in the Navy. Unbeknownst to them was the fact that the Prefect had put space mines around his system in preparation of the coming attack. The rebellion The fleet (which consisted of several Imperial battleships, cruisers, and destroyers) arrived in the system and fell into Prefect Norva's trap. At least one-third of the fleet was destroyed by the mines. That evened out the two forces a bit, with the Imperials possessing slightly less ships than Prefect Norva. The space around them was also littered with mines. However, the Imperial vessels were (for the most part) more advanced. Part of the rogue Prefect's fleet was former Imperial ships, but his sector was remote and thus did not get more than a few destroyers and a couple of cruisers. The rest were mainly modified ships made by other independent states, purchased by Norva. As the fleets engaged each other, Imperial ships fell into the space mines, taking heavy casualties. Prefect Norva himself lead the rogue defense flotilla from his flagship, an Imperial cruiser. However, one Imperial warship that was damaged, a cruiser, ended up outsmarting the renegade Prefect. The cruiser Blackguard hit a mine and was heavily damaged. Its commander, Vice Admiral Felix Hardianus, was killed in the explosion. But his first officer survived to take charge: Captain Melak Stele. The man took command and had their vessel slowly make its way towards the center of the enemy flotilla. As far as the enemy knew, the cruiser was destroyed (or at least about to be), and was not a threat. That was part of Stele's plan. Their cruiser then sped up when it approached Prefect Norva's flagship in order to ram itself into it. His vessel, not noticing the kamikaze warship until it was too late, was unable to get out of the way. Stele and his remaining crew survived by fleeing in escape pods after setting the Blackguard on its collision course. The doomed ship crashed into the the Prefect's vessel. The result was immediate: with the loss of their leader and their most powerful warship, the enemy ships quickly surrendered (or fled into hyperspace). The Imperials managed to turn around the certain defeat into certain victory due to the crew of the Blackguard. The splinter government formed by Norva on the surface of the planet surrendered upon hearing what had occurred in orbit. Aftermath With the Aspertan separatists crushed and the rogue Imperial Prefect killed, the victorious Imperial fleet returned to Trantor. The victory was celebrated by the Imperial government. Captain Stele's actions were remembered, and the man ended up being promoted to commodore. The following year, he was promoted to Grand Admiral, a new flag rank created by the Emperor, along with several others who took part in the battle. However, that was not the end of the Empire's troubles. The rout of the insurrectionist fleet at Asperta was viewed by the Emperor's opponents as an example of his totalitarianism. The following year, the Alliance of Free Planets was formed, with the intent of gaining independence from the Empire. The Imperial Civil War had begun. Category:Uprisings and rebellions Category:Wars